Communication systems, such as cable television systems and broadband communication networks, typically transmit signals over communication media, e.g., copper twisted pair cables, coaxial cable, or fiber optic cable, to receiving equipment. In many communication systems, the receiving equipment can be located far from the transmitting equipment, in which case signal losses can occur. As a result, distribution amplifiers and amplifiers located within other transmission equipment are typically employed to boost signal levels.
At the same time, degradation of overall system performance, which generally results from amplification, should be avoided. The requirements for increasing output power without degrading system performance are in conflict since distortion generally increases as output level increases. Conventional hybrid amplifiers can provide only limited output power at acceptable distortion levels.
Consequently, there exists an opportunity to provide an improved performance hybrid amplifier that provides greater output power levels at acceptable distortion levels.